The present invention relates to spinal column braces, and more particularly, to spinal column braces assemblies which incorporate bladders and which are adapted for use in a thermal or contrast therapy system, or medical thermal therapy system. The bladder elements of the present invention enable the user to obtain a tightly controlled and consistent temperature or contrast therapy, along with support, pressure and/or compression therapy.
Back and spinal impairments affected an estimated 18.454 million people in the United States in 1995. This accounts for roughly 70.5 back or spinal impaired people per 1000 people. Back and spinal impairments account for over half of the musculoskeletal impairments in the United States. Additionally, back and spinal impairments can be extremely debilitating and painful.
Spinal column braces, also referred to as back braces, are commonly utilized to alleviate pain, provide stability, increased mobility, and reduced healing time after injury, medical procedure or ailment. Conditions commonly requiring a spinal column brace include, but are not limited to, a stabilizing operation (e.g., spondylodesis), lumbar disk surgery, degenerative instability, Spondylolisthesis, spondylolysis, facet syndrome, lumbar spinal stenosis, symptomatic stenoses of the intervertebral lumbar foramina, fractures of the lower lumbar spine, tumors (metastases), and inflammation. Traditionally, spinal column braces provide support to the wearer by wrapping around the person's trunk. Spinal column braces are rigid or semi-rigid, providing external support, and by wrapping tightly around the trunk the abdominal cavity is compressed thereby providing internal support. The support provided by a spinal column brace alleviates compression on the wearer's spinal column, alleviating pain and allowing damaged tissue to properly heal and rehabilitate.
Additionally, numerous thermal therapy devices that apply external treatments to the body are known in the art. Thermal or contrast therapy devices deliver or remove heat to a given therapy area for an effective amount of time in order to achieve a desired therapeutic result. Contrast therapy devices are used to reduce swelling or to encourage healing after swelling has receded. They are also used to soothe muscle and joint pain through the application of heat and compression therapy. Application of heat or cold may be used to heal and rehabilitate injuries to bone, muscle, ligaments, tendons and skin. Cold therapy may be used to reduce swelling, decrease pain, and promote healing of injured tissue. Heat therapy can be used to relax joint tissue, such as ligaments and tendons, to increase range of motion. Thermal therapy can also be used after surgery to reduce pain and swelling and promote healing.
The potential effectiveness of a hot or cold treatment increases as the level of control for the treatment increases. In particular, the effectiveness depends on the ability to control the temperature of the treatment. If cold treatments are too cold, they may cause skin and tissue damage. Similarly, if hot treatments are too hot, they may burn or otherwise damage the recipient. The effectiveness of a therapy also is dependent on the ease in which the therapy may be applied. If it is difficult for a therapy recipient to self apply a therapy, the opportunity to receive therapy may be diminished. Furthermore, if therapies are complicated and/or uncomfortable, a therapy recipient is less likely to undergo the therapy, although it may be beneficial.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for an improved spinal column brace that integrates the added benefits of contrast therapy. This assembly would be able to provide a high level of spinal column support with the addition of a thermal therapy that may be very well regulated.